Dingin
by mayo prince
Summary: EdWin. Drabble. Sedikit mature theme, tapi safe. Satu malam ketika Ed kembali ke Resembool, Winry berpikir apakah meraka akan bisa bertemu kembali nanti. Bonus Royai hints. Udah di edit, tapi jalan ceritanya masih mutermuter...kasian deh aku.


**Dingi****n**

**By, raitei85**

**Disclaimer: FMA ****adalah****milik****Hiromu**** Arakawa****, SQUARE ENIX etc.**

**Beware spoiler up to chapter +70**

---------------------------------------------------

Dingin….

Winry membuka matanya. Dia benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan rasa dingin yang menusuk di tubuhnya. Winry kemudian melihat ke sampingnya, dan dilihatnya Ed, tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Pantas saja dingin.

Tangan automail Ed melingkar di pinggang Winry.

"Ed…" gumam Winry. Wajah Ed tampak begitu manis ketika tidur, beda dengan waktu dia bangun.

Begitu serius, begitu pemikir, begitu teguh, begitu jauh….

…dari Winry.

Ah, meski dia sudah memberikan Ed anting-antingnya, tanda pengikat antara dia dan Ed…Apa gunanya? Ed tetap jauh.

---------------------------------

Selimut mereka telah jatuh dari kasur, tentu saja berkat tendangan dari Ed. _Dari __kecil__dia__memang__tidurnya__berantakan_, pikir Winry,_padahal__kukira__setelah__gedean__dikit__dia__bakal__lebih__dewasa__…._

Winry yang melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Dia baru saja sadar bahwa ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya, begitu juga dengan Ed. Pakaian luar mereka bertebaran begitu saja di lantai. Winry hampir tertawa bila membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Nenek Pinako dan Al bila mereka melihat Winry dan Ed dalam keadaan begini…

Apa mungkin mereka marah…?

Atau malah senang…?

_Dasar__ Idiot…._

_Ternyata__diam-diam__kamu__hebat__juga__ya__, Ed__…_

_-------------------------------------_

Sejak kecil, Winry sudah tahu bahwa Al dan Ed memang ditakdirkan untuk jauh darinya, dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Winry hanya bisa menunggu, karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk kedua orang itu selain menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu.

Mungkin dia bodoh.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa senang hanya karena satu malam saja bersama Ed?

Bukankah banyak wanita cantik di luar sana yang suka pada Ed?

Lagipula, meski kontet, Ed adalah laki-laki yang cukup dewasa bukan?

-------------------------------------

Winry memandang teman masa kecilnya, dan membelai rambut Ed yang halus dan berwarna pirang. Halus, untuk ukuran laki-laki. Mungkin menurun dari Trisha, yang rambutnya sangat indah. Winry kemudian membelai pipi Ed, ada bekas luka tipis dimana-mana. Dan yang lebih parah lagi di bagian sekitar perutnya. Keajaiban makhluk ini bisa bertahan hidup.

Sekali-sekali, Winry berpikir, apakah keadaan akan lebih baik bila Ed dulunya tidak mentransmutasikan ibunya? Mungkin Ed dan Al sekarang hidup tenang bersamanya di Resembool, tidap perlu khawatir tentang homunculus, alkimia, philosopher stone, bla bla bla…

Tapi, apakah hidup mereka akan lebih berarti dalam jalan itu? Maksud Winry, apakah ada sesorang yang capable, untuk menggantikan tugas Ed dan Al?

Mungkin Kolonel Roy Mustang…Dia cukup kuat, dan dia juga bercita-cita jadi Fuhrer…

Tapi bukankah itu membuat Letnan Hawkeye berdiri di posisi Winry sekarang ini?

Tidak, beda!

Letnan Hawkeye jauuuuuh lebih tegar dan kuat daripada Winry. Letnan Hawkeye bisa mendukung Kolonel Mustang, dia tidak perlu menunggu. Dia bisa bertempur bersama, menangis bersama, tertawa bersama…

"Ed…apakah aku tidak berguna? Apa yang harus kulakukan…supaya bisa mendukungmu?" bisik WInry kepada Ed.

"…tetaplah disini…" bisik Ed, yang pelan-pelan membuka matanya. Winry terkesiap.

"Kamu…bangun sejak tadi, Ed?"

Ed mengelus rambut terdekat WInry, matanya yang berwarna emas menatap dalam-dalam mata biru Winry,"tetaplah disini, doakan aku, tunggu aku, percayalah padaku…hanya itu saja cukup…untuk membuatku bahagia…"

"Ed…" WInry terisak, "Bagaimana…kalau kita berpisah untuk selamanya?"

"Maka…aku akan menunggumu…" jawab Ed , "Bila kita berpisah untuk selamanya, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang ke tempat yang sama, seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini..zutto…"

Dingin…

Namun Winry tidak peduli.

Meski dipeluk Ed rasanya dingin, Winry tahu, sebenarnya pelukan Ed lebih hangat daripada siapapun, dan Winry pun tahu, pelukan Ed yang satu ini hanya untuknya. Hanya untuknya, sekarang dan selamanya.

_----------------------------_

_selalu_


End file.
